This invention relates to an automatic pet feeding device and contains a simple, low cost method of providing food and water to small common house pets such as dogs, cats, rabbits, etc., on an automatic, pretimed basis. This invention is unique in design and solves the universal problem of pet owners wishing to leave their pets unattended for short periods of time. Research indicates that pet owners experience, on a regular basis, the dilemma of what to do with their pet when the pet owner is away from home for an extended period of time. Due to the constraints and responsibilities of pet ownership, a pet owner wishing to leave the home for more than one night is faced with the dilemma of what to do with their pet. Common solutions to the problem include (1) the pet owner boarding the pet; (2) imposing on a fried or relative; (3) paying an individual to come to the home and care for the pet; or (4) leaving large amounts of food out for the pet with the attendant problems of staleness, spoilage or vermin infestation or contamination.
A number of previous devices have been developed and are cited here. Each have notable deficiencies or limitations either in method of operation, construction, power source, serviceability, safety, or food presentation to the pet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,175 to Navarro employs a driving arrangement to the feeding tray that utilizes a belt/pulley arrangement that can stretch over time, slip with age and is susceptible to breakage after long use. U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,742 to Coffing employs many intricate parts and a light bulb that must be replaced periodically. U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,231 to Crawford et al utilizes a rotating housing/lid which suffers the limitation that the device must be placed in the room in such a manner that access to the food opening does not become obstructed by furniture or other appliances. U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,483 to Sobky intended to moisten the food, subjects the food to spoilage and utilizes a coil spring for indexing purposes, but also suffers the limitation that the pet could possibly become injured if the pet is feeding at the time of actuation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,790 to Stansbury Jr. suffers the same limitation as the Crawford patent noted above, namely location and placement of the device is critical for reliable access from the pet.
The invention corrects the deficiencies of the above cited patents in that it is safe, simple, requires a minimum number of parts, provides separate food and water after each index below the lid opening, is automatic and thus requires no action by the pet owner. Additionally, it utilizes a relationship between the number of food/water pairs, timer on-time, and motor speed to accomplish indexing. In addition, the food tray can be simply removed without the need for tools and placed in a dishwasher without damage or alteration to the feeding device. Food and water compartment access under the lid opening is not subject to obstruction or limited because the food tray is indexed under the constantly positioned opening.